Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)
Overview This is a list of the many servivour nations that have occered since 1962. Note that some places like Yemen got away with it all, while some places like Cuba are an unihabitable and toxic wasteland. The nations! 'This is a list of English survivor states.' *Brackley and Hinton-in-the-Hedges Union (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Buckinghamshire (1962: Doomsday), *Loughborough (1962: Doomsday), (former) *Cumbria (1962: Doomsday),(former) *Melton Mowbray and Bingham Republic (1962: Doomsday) (former) *Daventry and Woodford Halse Union (1962: Doomsday), *Duchy of Lancashire (1962: Doomsday), *Kibworth (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of Bury (1962: Doomsday) *Gloucester and Stroud Co-dominium (1962: Doomsday), *Isle of Wight (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Kentshire (1962: Doomsday), *Kettering (1962: Doomsday) *City State of Sutton *Kingdom of Wessex (1962: Doomsday), *Hemel Hempstead (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Kingdom of West Wiltshire (1962: Doomsday), *New Derbyshire Republic (1962: Doomsday),(former), *North Derbyshire (1962: Doomsday), *Provisional Republic of the UK (1962: Doomsday), *Provincial State of Lincolnshire (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of Cornwall and Barnstaple (1962: Doomsday), *Harrogate (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of East Anglia (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of Hexhamshire (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of the Nortons (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Scarboroughshire (1962: Doomsday), *Socialist Durhamshire (1962: Doomsday), *Southern English Republic (1962: Doomsday), *Sussex (1962: Doomsday), *Commune of Winchester (1962: Doomsday). 'This is a list of Welsh survivor states.' 'This is a list of Scottish survivor states.' *Scottish Highlands Alliance (1962: Doomsday), *Greater Perthshire (1962: Doomsday), *Dumfriesshire (1962: Doomsday), *Renfrewshire (1962: Doomsday), *Commune of Galloway (1962: Doomsday),(former Irish client state), *Scottish Lowlands Republic (1962: Doomsday), *Clydesdale SSR (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Dunbartonshire (1962: Doomsday), *Berwickshire (1962: Doomsday),(a Hexhamshire puppet state), *Aberdeen (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Lanarkshire (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Assynt (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Tain (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Greater Stirlingshire (1962: Doomsday), *Linlithgow (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Ayrshire (1962: Doomsday), 'This is a list of German survivor states.' *City state of Wilhelmshaven (1962: Doomsday) *Wismar S.S.R. (1962: Doomsday) *East Germany (1962: Doomsday) *Baden-Wuttenburg (1962: Doomsday) *Central Germany, *Free State of Bavaria (1962: Doomsday) *Vorpommern-Greifswald (1962: Doomsday) *Vorpommern-Rügen (1962: Doomsday) *Upper Saxony (1962: Doomsday) *Nassau Lender (1962: Doomsday) *Lower Saxony (1962: Doomsday) *Osnabrük Lender (1962: Doomsday) *Saarland (1962: Doomsday), (Alsace-Lorraine puppet state) *Kleve (1962: Doomsday) *Frisian Republic (1962: Doomsday), *Schleswig-Holstein (1962: Doomsday), (former) *Hamburg (1962: Doomsday), (former) *Bremenhaven (1962: Doomsday), (former) *Bremen (1962: Doomsday), (former) *Hanover, (former) *Emden, (former) *Oldenburg, (former) *Franconia (1962: Doomsday), (former) *Swabia (1962: Doomsday), (former) 'This is a list of French survivor states.' 'This is a list of Dutch, Belgian and Luxemborger survivor states.' 'This is a list of Scandinavia survivor states.' . 'This is a list of Central European survivor states.' . 'This is a list of Southern survivor states.' . 'This is a list of Eastern European survivor states.' 'This is a list of Mexican survivor states.' *Republic of Mexico 'This is a list of Canadian survivor states.' *Republic of Québec *Commonwealth of Canada (1962: Doomsday) *Main-New Brunswick (1962: Doomsday) 'This is a list of Central American survivor states.' * Guatamala *Jamaica *Honduras 'This is a list of American survivor states.' 'This is a list of North African survivor states.' 'This is a list of Irish survivor states.' . 'This is a list of Afghan survivor states.' Before editing, please read the Afghanistan's overview page to fully understand the complex, baffling, bazaar, oddball and weirdo ethnic, political, cultural and religious situation in the country! 'This is a eddting list of Afghan and Tajik survivor states.' #Democratic Republic of North Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #Pashtunistan (1962: Doomsday), #Herāt Emirate (1962: Doomsday), (former) #The Republic of Nuristan (1962: Doomsday), (former) #Kabul Republic (1962: Doomsday), #Hazaria (1962: Doomsday), #Tajikistan (1962: Doomsday), #Democratic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #Kunduz Reublic (1962: Doomsday), (former) #The Islamic Emirate of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #People's Democratic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), (former) 'This is a list of Soviet survivor states.' Maps File:England_DD62.png|England in 2012. File:Wales_DD62_(2010-2012).png|Wales in 2012. File:DD62_Wilhelmshaven.png|Wilhelmshaven in 2012. File:DD62_Germany's_map.png|Germany in 2012. File:DD62_Frisian_Republic.png|The Frisian Islands in 2012. File:DD 63 Luxembourg.png|Luxembourg in 2012. Afghanistan nation DD62 location map..png|Afghanistan in 2012. DD62 Central Asia - political map - 2012.png|Central Asia 2012. DD62 2012 France and Belgium location map.PNG|France, Belgium and Luxembourg. DD62 USA in 2012.PNG|The former USA in 2012. Confederation of Carolina map..png|Confederation of Carolina. Also see: #1962: Doomsday #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday) #Armed forces weapons in 1962/1963 (1962: Doomsday) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) #Malmö incident (1962: Doomsday) #Radioactive animals (1962: Doomsday) #Salzburg Incident (1962: Doomsday) #Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) #Alcohol (1962: Doomday) #Sports (1962: Doomsday) #Transport (1962: Doomsay) #List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: Doomsday) #Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) #UK OTL atomic reactors #A song in Europe (1962: Doomsday) #The Europa Alliance (1962: Doomsday) #Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday) #Atomic war targets (1962: Doomsday) Category:The World Category:1962: Doomsday Category:Nations 1962: Doomsday Category:Politics (1962: Doomsday)